Cameo Characters
This is a page about all the familiar characters from other franchises that appeared in Super Lifeless Object Battle. Nickel Nickel made a cameo appearance in the very first episode. He was first seen sitting in front of Grape and then argue why he was in different object shows. Grape then says that he could be able to escape SLOB. Nickel then agreed. Nickel is then seen to fly up into the sky. There was also another scene where Laptop calls Nickel, Nick'''le. '''Nickel then appears to slide to the right with a random face and then says "STOP CALLING ME NICKLE!" Nickel then slides away, along with his speech bubble fading away. Book Book is originally a female contestant who competes in Battle For Dream Island Again. Book appears in And His Name Is... saying Laptop. Baysa then said, "Wait a minute, that's not my speech bubble." Book then appears taking her speech bubble and then says, "Ha-ha, sorry! That was my speech bubble!" Big Orange Chicken Big Orange Chicken only appears in the intro of Super Lifeless Object Battle in the second episode, And His Name Is.... He is seen with his neutral position in the intro. In one of the slides of the intro, Egg can be seen freaked out while looking at him (mostly due to him as an egg). Big Orange Chicken's appearance is also seen as a free-cropped out version of him in BOTO as he has green and cyan outlines. Bubble After a video clip of katyj98's Ohmygod video, Bubble is seen with weird face while seen in a technical difficulties screen. Bubble was seen in the upper part of the screen. Bubble also only appears for two seconds of screentime. Animatronics from FNaF These were all antagonists for the challenge for the episode, And His Name Is.... Freddy : Freddy Fazbear was seen after Bonnie was at the left doorway close to Egg. He was seen in the body parts of the animatronics that Map shot with her shotgun. The only parts Freddy is only his torso. His head and hands can't be seen (possibly not made). Freddy also appeared on The Show Stage while Egg was checking the cameras. Bonnie : Bonnie was first seen on the Show Stage with Freddy and Chica. After the cameras got disabled, Bonnie was seen at the left doorway which might be the reason Team Flight Kites loss And His Name Is.... Bonnie was also seen in the body parts that Map shot with her shotgun. Only his hands and torso was seen. Foxy : The only time Foxy was ever seen on screen was in the piles of animatronic body parts. However, while Baysa was making a personal rant about FNaF World, Adventure Foxy was seen in the teaser. It is unknown if this appearance of Foxy counts or not. Chica : Unlike the other animatronics, Chica had the most screentime than the other animatronics. Chica first appeared feeding smaller versions of Pizza from BOTO to Torch. Map then pulls out her shotgun and shoots Chica. The second time Chica appeared was at The Show Stage while Egg was checking the cameras. The last time Chica was seen was in the pile of animatronic body parts Map made. All of her body parts (such as her head, torso, and hands) were seen on the floors. There was additionaly a appearance of Adventure Chica. Pizza Pizza is an official contestant from BOTO. He appeared only when Chica was feeding Torch smaller versions of Pizza's. Baguette Baguette is an official contestant from BOTO. He appeared after Torch wondered how she communicated with Sushi. Baguette then appeared and then said in French, "subtitles, always works!" Boat Boat is an official contestant from BOTO. After Baguette's appearance, a video clip from an episode from BOTO then shows Boat breaking a wall labled 4 which represents the 4th wall. She then appears in Episode 4B about to kick the 4th wall until stopped by Jevron L Freeman. Boat then pushes the 4th wall will exiting the screen. Gallery Full Body Latest.png|Nickel latest-15.png|Big Orange Chicken latest-37.png|Bubble latest-50.png|A transparent version of the miniature sleeping Pizzas. latest-42.png|Baguette latest-56.png|Boat latest-117.png|Book Assets : Latest-49.png|Nickel Latest-15.png|Big Orange Chicken latest-43.png|Bubble latest-48.png|Baguette latest-29.png|Boat Latest-Pizza.png|Pizza latest-154.png|Book Category:Super Lifeless Object Battle Category:Super Lifeless Object Camp Category:Females Category:Males